Tonbo Toryu
Tonbo Toryu was the Dragonfly Clan Champion. He later was appointed Oracle of Thunder and sacrificed himself to restore the balance of the Celestial Order by becoming the first Dark Oracle of Void ever. Training Toryu was, in his early years, intrigued by the Tao of Shinsei. As Dragonfly Clan Champion, he studied with the Shiba family and enjoyed access to the Isawa Libraries where he became engrossed in the study of Shintao. Subsequently, many sought his guidance and expertise on the Tao, and he was seen as more of a sage than a warrior. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 47 Oracle of Thunder During the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, Toryu fought alongside the armies of the great clans--offering solace and wisdom from the Tao. Toryu sacrificed himself to save the rest of the army, but instead of dying, he became the Oracle of Thunder and guardian of heroes for his valor and heroism. Afterwards, he vowed to guard Oblivion's Gate. The Four Winds, p. 70 Appearance As the Oracle of the Thunder, Toryu wore robes of shimmering gold with his long white hair hanging down his back. He smoked a long pipe. Prelude to Darkness, Part 6: The Dark Lord, by Rich Wulf Meeting with Daigotsu In 1150, while guarding the Oblivion's Gate, Toryu saw four strangers approach: Omoni, Kokujin, Goju Kyoden and the future Lord of the Shadowlands Daigotsu. Omoni, as a mortal, took the opportunity to ask his one allowed question of the Oracle, only to find he had wasted his question already because he had asked if Toryu was an Oracle. Kokujin claimed to not be a mortal, while Kyoden asked on behalf of his charge how to master travel between realms. Toryu revealed that the Tsuno had mastered the travel between Realms. Daigotsu reserved his question for later. Shrine The Dragonfly built the Shrine to Thunder outside Kyuden Tonbo, to honor the Dragon of Thunder and to Toryu himself. Book of Water, p. 89 Dark Oracle When Kaede, the Oracle of Void, also became Empress in 1158, the Spirit Realms were thrown into disharmony. The boundaries between the realms weakened just enough to give Daigotsu his chance to release Fu Leng and enabled the later Invasion of the Celestial Heavens. Jade, by Rich Wulf In 1159 Four Winds, p. 50 Tonbo Toryu became the first Dark Oracle of Void when he willingly took up the post in an attempt to balance the elements, leaving his former office of Oracle of Thunder. One Question (Rulebook story Fall of Otosan Uchi), by Rich Wulf Volturnum Toryu made his home in the ruins of Volturnum, where the Oblivion's Gate, now destroyed, could still yield great power to those who knew its secrets. He had been tainted, but his soul remained pure. It was not known which would be the blessings of the new Dark Oracle, because none had been granted that power. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 91 Accursed Head Bag The then-newfound Dark Oracle was visited by a shugenja-ko, to ask how could she keep her enemies from ever harming her again. Toryu placing the plan for the Accursed Head Bag, into her mind, a bag which would preserve the removed head of a downed enemy and his soul as well. Book of Void, pp. 138-139 Second Meeting with Daigotsu In 1159 Daigotsu and Chuda Mishime journeyed to the Shadowlands to find the ever shifting location of Volturnum. They met with Toryu to ask the single question any mortal could ask of an Oracle, an opportunity the Dark Lord had skipped nine years before. Daigotsu wanted to know who would kill him and how. Fortress of Thunder During Fu Leng's assault to the Celestial Heavens, the Oracles of Light got together to create the Elemental Nemuranai before they withdrew from Ningen-do. The position of Oracle of Thunder was still empty, but in a move that surprised even the Celestial Heavens, the former Oracle of Thunder and current Dark Oracle of Void demanded the right to contribute his blessing. For his previous sacrifices, he was granted the right. The resulting nemuranai was the Fortress of Thunder. The Four Winds, pp. 153-154 War of Dark Fire When the Yobanjin army of his peer, the Dark Oracle of Fire Tamori Chosai, threatened the Dragonfly Lands, the Dark Oracle of Void, like all oracles, would have had to abstain from directly interfering with the affairs of mortals. For Dark Oracles, however, a loophole existed: a mortally wounded Dragonfly could ask him to defend the Dragonfly lands. The Dragonfly, Tonbo Chiatsu, understanding that he had to buy the continuing existence of his clan with his soul's damnation, agreed. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Meeting Chosai In 1176 Toryu came to visit Chosai, who called him because they were missing their chance to consolidate their power, while two Dark Oracles had been hunted by Isawa Mizuhiko, and Jigoku had not replaced them. Chosai believed that Judgement, the bloodsword wielded by the Tensai, had trapped the souls of their siblings once they were killed. Toryu confirmed that when they became Dark Oracles, their earthly physicality was replaced by elemental energies replicating their mortal shells, and the bloodsword stole the direct conduit to the elemental essence of Jigoku itself. Chosai had been wounded by the blade, so he was unable to replenish his Oracular powers. Each use of his power burned away his remaining physical form, and he could be saved only when the blade had been destroyed. Toryu left, refusing to aid or plan with Chosai what to do. Judgment, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman See also * Tonbo Toryu/Meta External Links * Tonbo Toryu (Ambition's Debt) * Dark Oracle of the Void Exp (Heaven and Earth) Category:Oracles Category:Dragonfly Clan Leaders Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Shadowlands Personalities